What Happened at Camp
by Kiri the Neko
Summary: All of them were excited to leave. The possibilities were endless. So...What's going to happen at camp this year? Rated T JIK. (different camp than kei's story, camp sarioneto) The story has nothing religious, despite the picture
1. The Beginning

**Yo! First chapter of first story, so R&R and spelling errors/flames accepted! And I do not own any of the Inazuma Eleven characters used in this and I also do not own kiko, kei, or katsu & Riku!**

* * *

The Begining

"Yo! Kei! Kiko! Get out here before I come in and drag you out!," yelled an energetic tealnette named Kiri." We don't have all day! You know how Katsu is! He'll make everyone leave without us!"

Apparently, to her suprise, a bluenette with hair down to her knees ( and she almost never lets me style it!) opened the door. " Wha-What're you doing here...?," she asked.

"Really Kiko? Seriously! We've been dying go to camp with the boys this year, and this is how you act? Geez, and i thought i was the lazy one."

"Camp..?Boys...? Wait...OMG! I can't believe I forgot!," she said as she ran back to her room." Wait there and don't move a muscle!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kiri replied.

Today was the day. They were finally going to camp! Kiko, Kei, and Kiri have been dreaming of bringing the boys to Camp 10 worlds ever since they first became managers! Of course, the girls adored the camp, but this year was special. They we're going with they're crushes. EEEK! It took a whole lot of convincing for some, but others thought it would be cool! As Kiri stood there, she almost couldn't believe it.

" Yoo~Hoo~? Anyone home?" said Kiko, trying to get her friend to move. As Kiri came back to earth, what she saw sent her doubling over from laughter. Standing in front of her was, of course, Kiko. But, there was something just not right about her though. Oh! I got it! It was because she had Kei leaning- no, wait- sleeping against her. You could tell that Kiko obviously had to drag her sleepy sis out of bed. No, not because she looked irritated, no, Kiko was perfectly happy. It was because there stood Kei, wearing pink tinted snowmen sleep pants, and a shirt that read ' I love my Sno-Man'.

" Ok! Seems like we're all set. Now all we have to do is make sure that Katsu didn't convince them to leave us. Gosh, wouldn't that scare the boys!"

TIME SKIP! LAZY WRITER-SAN DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE!

"Oh no... this is sooo not good," said Kiri, looking with horror ( and slight amusement) at the scene in front of her.

Standing there, surrounded by all the guys the girls had invited, was Kiri's soccer loving cousin, Paul. You see, Paul wasn't just soccer loving, oh certianly not! He practiced every day, eventually becoming a midfielder for Unicorn. Sadly, the oblivious Kiri had forgotten about this. So, as she walked over, this is the conversation that she heard.

"WOAH! You play soccer?!" She recognized it as Tachimukai. ' Well, now we don't have to worry about not having a soccer freak here' she thought.

" Yeah! But next time we will defeat you!" She could recognize that obnoxious sound anywhere.

"What do you mean?" he asked, very confused.

"Eh? Really? C'mon! OK, obviously you don't know me so let me introduce myself. My name is Paul Thomas, but you can call me Paul! Last year I played as a midfielder for America's soccer team!" bosted the over confident Paul.

" Oh! Gomenasai! Sorry that I forgot!"

"Uhhhhh, um.. Ok?"

" It means sorry, you smart one," Kiri said, walking up and giving her cousin a good slap upside the head.

" Oh, ohayou gazaimasu, Kiri-chan!" said Fubuki (Shirou) walking up to stand beside her.

" And good morning to you to, Fubuki-kun! Say were is Atsya? Normally he would be over here laughing at Paul...," said a confused Kiri.

" Well, you see, Atsuya isn't exactly a morning person..," said Shirou, obviously sweat-dropping at the thought of his younger brother in the morning.

"Ha! You think he's bad? Try waking Kei! WHA! Nearly eats my head off every time! I still don't get how Kiko does it every day...," Kiri said while starting to space out.

"HOW DARE YOU!" someone yelled, waking Kiri from her thoughts. As soon as she realized who screamed, she emidiatly knew who it was.

" What did I do?!" screamed a very confused Katsu.

" YOU CALLED ME SHORT, YOU LITTLE MIDGET!" yelled a very intimidating Kei, even though she still adorned a head full of messy hair and her sleep clothes. Though Kiri had to admit, she was scary,scary enough that she almost wanted to stand up for Katsu. But then again, he desreved it.

"You see, my dear Fubuki, even when she isn't awake, she can bring giants to their knees. Now are you still sure that Atsuya is worse," she asked, looked at the shocked Shirou.

" Alright everyone! Circle up!" Yelled our youth director Hitoshi. As everyone gathered, the girls made certian to make sure all the guys they had invited came.

"OK, when I say your name shout here, ok? So let's begin with... Aha! Alright, Kiri, Kiko, Kei?," he yelled

" What?," said Kiri and Kiko. Poor Kei was asleep against a pile of pillows waiting to be packed.

"Never mind. Ok new names, so I'll just say what you wanted to be called by. Fubuki, Atsuya, Fudou!"

"Here," yelled a very happy Fubuki.

"...," was all that everyone heard. Confused, they turned around to see that he was in the same situation as Kei.

" Grrrr," was the only sound heard from Fudou, as he was leaning against the van, half asleep.

" Alright, on to Gazel, Gounjii, and Hiroto!"

"Here," could be heard from Hiroto, as the others responded with a simple 'yo'.

"Ok no enthusiasm, but thats fine! Onto Ryuuji, Burn, and the last is Ta-Tachima-Tachimakay?" he said, trying his hardest not to mispronounce his long name.

"Here!" they heard Ryuuji (Srry! MIdorikawa is just way to long)say.

"Here, Hitoshi-sensei,"Gounjii said, trying to act polite. What he didn't know is that Hitoshi absolutly HATED being called sensei, for it made him feel like he wasn't the youth's friend.

"Ahh..Ha-Hai! But you can just call me Yuuki," he said, trying to make it easier on the poor youth director.

"Mhm. So the last people are Katsu, Riku,Boke(**or paul: boke basicaly is another word for stupid.**)and Mai, who I know are here, so let's pack up and move out!" Hitoshi shouted, quickly followed by the energetic cry of joy from the others.


	2. Witches

Witches

**Yo! here with chapter 2! hope you like it! **

* * *

"Ok! Everything's packed so lets role out," yelled Hitoshi, earning energetic cries from the teens.

"C'mon! Last one on the van is a rotten egg!" Kiko screamed, eagerly running into the van.

"STOP!," yelled Hitoshi."Since I still don't know everyone, I put you all in assigned seats."

"What?! Why would you do that," asked Kiri and Kiko.

" Ok, just deal with it alright? It's going to be fine. So here are the seats, starting from the front left corner going back to the bottom right. So, let's start, shall we? Ok, first up are Mai & Riku, Katsu & Boke, Gounjii & Yuuki, Hiroto & Ryuji, Burn & Gazel, Kei & Atsuya, Kiko & Fudou, and last of all Kiri & Fubuki!"

"Well, that was unexpected," said Kiri.

"Hurry up! Get in the van before your the rotten egg Kiri," shouted Kiko, dragging the unconcious Kei into the awaiting vehicle.

After everyone was seated, Hitoshi started up the van and left the parking lot, while the teens either waved good-bye or started to get out entertainment. But little did they know that the ride was going to be pretty fun as it is. (Some of this conversation actually happened. ask kiko)

"Hitoshi, how did they determine if somone was a witch or not," asked Mai

" Well, obviously they followed them around to see if they did anything magic. Duh."

"Don't be such an douche Boke," said Kiri," she was just-"

"DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?!"

"Whaa! What the frick Kiko?!" yelled Fudou, waking up from his nap.

"Calm yourself! Geez, anyway, they determined if someone was a witch or not by tying you up and throwing you in the nearby lake-"

"Wha?! They drowned them?!" screamed Yuuki, obviously scared by the thought.

"And if they sunk," he continued, ignoring Yuuki completely," then they weren't a witch, but if they floated, then they would kill them, because they thought that the witched had used her powers in order to stay afloat-"

"Like a duck?"

"Yeah, real smart Burn. She just 'magically' turned into a duck," said Gazel, getting tired quickly by his seat mate.

"So basically, if you were accused, no more you." finished Hitoshi.

"But what about the ducks?"

"What he said had nothing to do with ducks, Hiroto. Could you just pay attention for once," questioned Ryuji, while he wondered how someone so stupid was a higher rank than him.

"EVERYONE! SHHH! QUIET! QUICK!" whisper-yelled Kiri. Just as everyone stopped talking to look at Kiri, they heard a noise. No, the van wasn't breaking down it was more like...snoring? Upon listening further, the teens could hear two distinct snores. As the rest of the van looked at Kiri, she looked at Hitoshi, and she knew the pranks had just begun...


	3. A very love-ly prank

Chater 3

As everyone in the van came to the realization that both people were sound asleep, with no intention of waking up, Kiri set out to find material to prank her friend with.

"Eto, what exactly are you doing to my brothers face," questioned Fubuki, as he looked over Kiri's shoulder to see what she was doing.

"Ohhh, just some slight changes."

"Hey, here are the wolf ears you wanted," whispered Kiko, greatly enjoying herself.

"So, you're making him look like a wolf why?"

"Sorry Fubuki, but that's for me to know and you to find out when Atsuya wakes up," she said, while delicately (read: NOT) putting wolf ears on Atsuya.

"I'm done~," said Kiko, pulling away from her sis.

"Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf? Really,"Gounjii sighed, looking at Kei.

"No, it's Red Riding Kei and The Big Bad Atsuya. Duh," said Kiri," wouldn't be funny if you didn't replace the names"

"Ready for phase two yet," questioned Kiko, looking at her accomplice with glee.

"Yeah, and you know EXACTLY what to say right?"

" Those words went right to heart!"

"Ok. Though, really, they shouldn't have," she said, trying to imply she really shouldn't memorize what Kiri told her. ( yo Kei! remember the sleepover and what we came up with? yeah, i'm using it! Sukka!)

"No biggy! Oh, it looks like we'll be stopping soon, so how about doing it now?"

"Kiko, I couldn't have said it better myself. On the count of three, ok?"Kiri said, getting behind Atsuya.

"Eto...,"said Fubuki, sarting to worry about his brothers safety.

"SHH! Ok, one"

"Two"

"Three," said both the girls as they leaned in and started whispering softly into both of the victims ears. Ok, let's just say that in order to keep this story rated T, I will not describe what the girls were whispering, but let's just say the story that was told had a very...oh, what's the word?...Lemony flavor about the other.

So as the two girls were finishing there stories, they slowly tilted the two teens faces so that they were looking at each other. Slowly but surely, both the teens started to enjoy the story. So, just as the grand finally was finished, Kiri and Kiko pushed their faces together, making sure that both of their lips collided.

"MMMmm... Atsu-wait...WHAT THE FRICK!," shouted Kei, waking up from what Kiko and Kiri knew to be what you call a 'drool-worthy' dream about Atsuya.

Just as she woke up, Both Kiri and Kiko had successfully jumped back into their seats as to not make the fuming/embarrassed Kei find out about their prank. Now, let's go and see how poor, poor Atsuya was handling the situation.

As Atsuya slowly gained consciousness because of Kei, 'why is she yelling' was the only thought going out of his head. 'Ok, what happened. I got in the van, fell asleep, the woke up. No wait. If I was asleep, then that meant I had to have had at least one..' as he processed this thought, his 'dream' suddenly came back.

"Wha-WHAAAA!" Atsuya said, as blood suddenly started gushing from his nose.

"What the crap?!" Screamed Kei, only took look back and see that her seat mate had passed out due to blood loss. 'Wait, if he's bleeding then that means...'

"KIKO! KIRI! GET YOUR BUTS OVER HERE!"

Since it was a small van, and Kei had a loud voice, everyone turned around to see why the teen had screamed. What they saw made them double-over from laughing, 'cause there stood Kei, fifty shades of blush on her face, and a passed out Atsuya with a nose bleed.


	4. Sugar sweet singing

Chapter 4

"Ok, since were all awake now," said Hitoshi, grabbing the attention of all the teens," How about we grab a bite to eat?"

"OLD TIMES!(basically like a cracker barrel)," shouted the regulars, a.k.a. Boke, Mai, Katsu, Riku, Kiko, Kiri, and Kei.

"Really, when have we ever NOT eaten there," sighed Hitoshi, not even slightly surprised by the teens answer.

"Ohhhhh! Are we ganna get candy sticks? Please Hitoshi! We can even pay for them," begged Mai, dying to have a taste of some form of sugar.

"When has he ever NOT got them for us? Though I wonder what flavors the newcomers like," pondered Riku.

"Well, of course I'm going to buy candy-"

"Chocolate?!"

"And not chocolate,"he said, giving Mai his death glare," but that is a good question, because I know all of the regulars favorite flavors, but the new guys, I'm lost on what they like" As the teens in the front (refer to chapter 2 if you forgot) and Hitoshi pondered this, they arrived at their destination. But little did they know that lunch was ganna be more hectic then normal. A lot more than normal.

"Ok, so we'll be taking any open table, and no empty seats! Each of you get $10 for your meal alright? GO,"and with those words, the kids rushed into the dinning area, and quickly, to Hitoshi's amazement, all found seats. But sadly, poor Kiri forgot about the empty seat to her right, so as the director (Hitoshi) looked for a place to sit, his gaze fell on the seat beside Kiri.

"Can I sit hear?"

"NOOOO! Why me," said Kiri, repeatedly slapping her head at letting the director sit beside her.

"Oh, hello Hitoshi-sensei," said Fubuki.

"Ok, rule number one, never I repeat never, call me sesei," he said, tying not to yell at the poor Fubuki.

"Oh Hitoshi, can I tell them about the treat, or do you want it to be a surprise," said Kiri.

"What surprise? I'm only here to drive you kids and make sure you don't die," said the director, putting on his best poker face.

"You know, you should really work on that poker face of yours, but ok we'll keep it a secret. Want to surprise the newbies, eh?" Kiko said, not meaning to but incidentally hurting Hitoshi's feelings.

"Umm, guys?" Fudou questioned. "How in the word do you expect us to eat?"

"Ohhhh, probably should have thought of that before we brought you here," all three girls said,forgetting that all the guys had never eaten with a fork, knife, or spoon before.

"Really? How could you actually forget that they don't know how to eat!" Hitoshi scolded.

"OK! Now introducing: How to eat with utensils 101!" Kei shouted.

"First, you hold your fork in your left hand, and you knife in your-"

"Hey Kiri, I think it's the other way around," said Kiko, pointing out her friends mistake.

"Ok, flip that! So forks are the ones with the prongs, and you basically stab your food with it! But make sure that you don't grab a big piece, so cut it with your knife like so," said Kei, showing the guys how to use the utensils.

"Hey! Stop elbowing me!" Hitoshi screamed.

"Oops! Sorry," said Kiri, as for some reason she always ends up hitting people with her elbow when she uses a knife. Actually, if she was to go with the right-handed rule, she'd be hitting Fubuki instead.

"Your fault for sitting there, Hitosh-SENSEI," she said with a come back.

"Ok! All done!" Kiko screamed, trying to stop the fight that was soon to erupt between Hitoshi and Kiri.

"Remember when we sang last year," said Riku, jumping into the conversation.

"Wait, you all sing?!," exclaimed all the boys at the table(a.k.a. Fubuki, Atsuya, and Fudou)

"Yeah, they sure do. Last year we went on a choir tour, and when we said that we were on a tour, the servers pressured us into singing for the whole restaurant," said Hitoshi, glad that he could at least brag about something to the teens.

"HITOSHI! Why the crap did you tell them that," screamed the three girls, trying to keep the fact that all three of them were amazing singers a secret.

"Ok, I got it! As payback for pranking me-"

"And screaming in my ear-"

"You three have to sing for us!"Fubuki, Atsuya, and Fudou said, making sure that the girls couldn't talk their way out of it.

As the guys were pressuring the girls to sing for them, Hitoshi(like a boss), sneaked away from the table to surprise the teens with a piece of candy.

"Ok so I know that they like these..," he said, picking a lemon, rainbow, and orange flavor stick for Kiko, Kei, and Kiri. He then chose two Grapes for Mai and Riku, one blueberry for Katsu, and a root beer for Boke.'Now what do the others like...Oh wait! I can just text them and ask' he said pulling out his phone and texting the know-it-all of the three, Kiri.

"Oh, what the...," she said getting out her phone to see his text.'Hmmm, ok, this is going to be a wild guess but..'

As the group got back in the van, with the trio still being pestered, Hitoshi gradually got everyone's attention.

"EVERYONE! I HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT!"

Or not. As he held up the bag, the regulars cheered, for they knew Hitoshi couldn't just NOT buy them candy, while the rest looked at them in confusion. 'Why the crap are the so excited about a brown paper bag?'

"Yes! My favorite!," said Mai, getting her and Rikus candy out of the bag.

"Ok, here you go!"Kiri said, giving each of the guys their respective candy.

Each of the guys somehow managed to get their favorite flavors. Mango for Yuuki, Cinnamon for Gounjii,Cherry for Hiroto, Lime for Ryuji, Red and Blue Cotton Candy for Burn and Gazel, Raspberry and Blackberry for Atsuya and Fubuki, and last but not least Banana for Fudou.

"How did you know what my favorite flavor was," said Ryuji, looking at the seemingly mind-reading director.

"Oh! Kiri told me what your favorite flavors were." Hitoshi said with a chuckle, knowing that Kiri was ganna have a hard time explaining this to everyone.

"So, h-how did you know? A-are you a mind reader?!" Yuuki squeaked, since he had never told anyone that he liked mango, for fear of being laughed at.

"Ummm..Eto...," said Kiri, confused as to how she knew it, 'cause even she was mystified that she got them all correct.

"Ok! I propose a compromise. You sing something for us, we let it go how you know our favorite flavors," said Fubuki, knowing he had gotten Kiri.

"OK, Ok, fine, I'll sing for you guys, but you can't make fun of me ok?" Kiri said, glaring at Fubuki for making her do such an embarrassing thing, how dare he!

"Yo Kei, got the Karaoke version of Viva La Vida?"

"Coldplay?"

"One and only"

"Ok here it goes," she said, excited to hear her best friend overcome her stage fright and sing.

_I used to rule the world, _

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

'Whoa! She CAN sing. And way better than I expected' thought Fubuki, as he listened to Kiri as she started to get more and more comfortable singing

Ooooooh...

As Kiri finished the song, she realized that in the middle of it, she had closed her eyes. So,as she slowly opened them, what she saw scared her a bit. What startled her was that Yuuki, Burn, and, most importantly, Fubuki were standing right in front of her, listening to her song as much as possible. Upon further investigation, she saw that Fubuki had recorded her, and was currently listing to it again. Now, I wonder how the others were handling this...


	5. Here we go!

chapter 5

"Wooo! Go Kiri," said Boke, for once trying to actually support his younger cousin.

"See, told you they can sing," declared Riku proudly," and from what I've heard so far, Kiko is actually the best."

"You sayin I don't sing well?" Kiri said, walking up to Riku to give him a piece of her min-no, wait-fist.

"Hey! No fighting on my bus! Riku, shut up, and Kiri, try not to kill anyone before we get there ok,"declared Hitoshi, calming down the fuming Kiri.

"Hey Yuuki, could you stand behind Kiri for a second? " Kiko said, as she made sure that the song was ready to play as soon as the head-phones touched Kiri's ear. Yes, Kiko was planning on putting Kiri to sleep. No, not permanently, just until she calms down. And also to make sure that Riku doesn't somehow mysteriously die. Somehow.

"I swear you will never wak-What the!..." were the last words Kiri said as she felt someone put headphones into her ears, and the most calming music she had ever heard start to play. Of course, since our poor Kiri is a sucker for any music, she listened to the music for about two seconds before passing out into Yuuki's arms.

"Glad that's over with," said Kei, relieved to know that Kiri was stopped from going on a murder rampage. As the rest of the teens watched Yuuki as he dragged Kiri back to her seat, they realized that neither Kiko or Kei were phased by her sudden outburst.

* * *

"Yo! Can someone wake Kiri up? You know how she gets when she doesn't say goodbye," yelled Hitoshi, grabbing the girls attention.

"Yo Fubuki! Time to wake Kiri up," Kei said, leaning over the back of the seat to see Fubuki, now a little sad, and a peaceful looking Kiri. Well she was sleeping in his lap. Witch, of course, made Burn very mad. Anyway, back to waking up Sleeping Kiri!

"Yo! Kiri! Wake up-" Kiko was saying, just as something loud hit the window.

"What the," screeched Atsuya, as he looked out the window and saw people, who he assumed were camp counselors due to thier uniforms, running alongside the van as it slowly turned into to Camp 10 Worlds.

"Are they supposed to do that," asked Gounjii, wondering just what kind of camp did he come to .

"Yeah! Why, are they not supposed to?" Kei questioned, glancing at Gounjii who, to say the least, was extremely confused.

"Ok! We're here!"Hitoshi yelled, parking the van next to a two-story lodge. Though honestly, it really looks like a ware house. As everyone started to unpack, the counselors tarted calling the children one by one to disperse into their groups; witch they'll be in for the rest of the week. As everyone was called, the last three names were announced. Though, oddly, those three girls weren't there.

"Hey, wait. Where did-," Ryuuji was saying, as he got cut off by Riku going outside to fetch the girls. Now, the guys had no idea where they were, and it looked like Riku knew where he was going, so they followed him until they came to a lake, surrounded by trees. As the boys looked at the beautiful scenery, they all discovered that there, between three tees, were hammocks. One white, one teal, and one a dark shade of blue.

"When did those get here," Yuuki questioned, slowly walking towards the hammocks. But before he could even get close, Riku was there in a blink of an eye, quickly followed by the missing girls climbing out of their respective hammocks.

* * *

"Ok! So, Kiri, you're with Fubuki, Yuuki, and Burn,ok,"said their group leader Violet.

"Kiko! Yo! You're with me, along with Fudou, Gazel, and Ryuuji!" Pic yelled, ushering Kiko into her group.

"Alright! That leaves you with Me, Atsuya, Hiroto, and Gounjii,"an energetic counselor named Blake yelled.

"Alright! Let's go out and play some games!" Hitoshi yelled, as three girls slowly started to droop, realizing what a ganna happen next.


	6. We're here!

chapter 6

"Gosh darn it!" Kiri yelled, trowing her hands in the air after messing up in a game she should have won.

"Oi! Kit! Calm down, will ya?" Burn glared at the girl. The only reason he even came here was because Hitimoko insisted. NOT because he liked Kiri. This week was going to be a total pain if he had to deal with this attitude of hers. He didn't even know that she had that kind of temper!

"FOR GOSH"S SAKE! MY NAME IS FREAKIN KIRI," she shouted at the boy, earning questioning glances from the other campers.

"Ah, Kiri-chan. Please calm down," Yuuki tried to soothe the raging girl.

"I'm going to the river. See you guys at the-I mean see you guys a little before super," she said, giving her counselor a glance. Violet looked at her questioningly, before giving the girl an apologetic smile before letting her do her own thing.

"Eh, Violet-sensei? Is it ok to let her run off like that?" Fubuki asked, slightly concerned for the poor girl.

"Oh, it's ok Fubuki-kun. In reality, if I was a camper, I'd do the same thing," she said, dismissing the boys fears. By the river, Kiko, Kei, and Kiri were talking about how to deal with what was going to happen next.

"Ok, so if you need help in the village, walk to either mine or Kiko's country, ok?" Kiri said to Kei. Little did she know that their meeting was being eavesdropped by some very curious boys.

"What does she mean by village? And walking to another country? That's insane!" Ryuuji whisper-shouted, causing the others to shush him.

"OI! MINNA! GATHER UP!" The main director of the camp, Aron, yelled.

"WHA! Aww man! I thought we had more time!" Kei complained, nervous for her future.

"Ok. Since we want everything to be a surprise, I ask that none of the 2nd years answer ANY of the 1st years questions. Remember, you're doing great! Alright. You guys need to go inside and pack exactly what I say. A sleeping bag and a water bottle, along with something to write and a flashlight. Go," he shouted, dissmising the teens.

"Ehhh? You're going to wear that, Kit-chan," Fudou heard Kiko yell. That was odd. The girl never questioned anything. EVER. So what was so bizarre about what Kiri was wearing? He heard a door open up, so he looked out the door of the guys room to see who it was. Maybe he could figu-

"STOP STARING AT ME!" Kiri yelled, causing everyone who saw her, including Fudou, to burst out laughing. Standing in the middle of the living room was Kiri. Only thing was, she was wearing a heavy sweatshirt with short-shorts. In the middle of JULY.

"O-Oh my gosh! And I thought I was the stupid one!" Boke yelled, poking fun at his cousin.

"Well, don't come crawling to me when it's 5 in the morning and you're freezing," she said, walking out of the cabin to go where the rest of the kids were. Once they were all in the clearing, the counselors, along with the kids, split into two groups, each heading different ways. Kiko with Riku, Kie with Kiri. Let's follow Kiri's group, shall we?

Half-way through the hike up the mountain, she could tell the heat was starting to get to the guys in her group. As much as she wanted to deny it, she was pretty tired to. It was at least 80% and she was wearing a hoodie! She saw they other guys in her group take big swings of water. Well, good thing she said to bring milk cartons! They were almost out of water! And the containers were full! As the groups reached the top of the mountain, she felt Fubuki stiffened beside her. That's when she realized what was happening. At this particular camp, they transfer you into a third-world country where you have to survive. In order for the campers to get a good feel of what that was like, the camps set up a sort of 'customs' ritual at the top of the surrounding mountains. This made sure that the kids only had what they were originally supposed to. Like, say a kid brought a pillow? Taken away. An extra change of clothes? Not ganna happen. C'mon at least a tooth brush! Really? Yep, these were put into bags where the kid's name was written on, and the kid was told to pass. Kiri was casually going through _customs,_ 'cause thankfully the counselors had the decency to let the women inspect the girl's bags. Anywho, she was halfway through her inspection when one of the '_guards_' dragged her over to a very unstable looking hut made out of cardboard. I say hut, but it was more like a cardboard box with two sides missing, so that way you could easily see inside. So, having seen this happen before, she just sat and watched as the rest of her group was inspected. Well, almost.

"You! Come! You know her?" The guard asked, grabbing Yuuki and facing him to look at Kiri. 'Oh Gosh... why Yuuki? Now I'll never give out... Geez, Hitoshi will NEVER let this down' the girl thought, as the guard continued questioning Yuuki. At one point, another '_guard'_ came up with a (read: NOT LOADED) gun. Aww, poor Yuuki! Almost cried when he saw that! But as he looked over and saw Kiri sitting in the hut, he decided to be brave for the girl. So, he continued the test until she was let go. Once they were half-way to thier destination, Kiri finally spoke.

"Ahh, arigotou, Yuuki-kun! Hate it when that happens..." she said, getting a far-away look in her eyes.

"umm, what was that?" Yuuki asked, clearly wondering what happened to his stuff.

"Oh, that? That was just customs. You think that was scary? Try the slums..." she said the last part under her breath. Just as she finished her sentence, the two groups arrived at the village.

"AHH! YAY! YO! Welcome to the village!" Kiri said, running around the different huts and almost falling in the water. "OI! Violet-chan! What country are we in?"

"Umm, Kiri, we're in America.." Fubuki said, wondering why the girl was so energetic.

"Oh! That's easy! We're going to be staying in the Philippines!" Violet said, earning glances from the guys in the group.

"Ahhh! So, their putting us all together, are they? Ohh! Ne, Violet-chan? Can I play in the water" Kiri said, quickly rushing up and down the rickety wooden stairs.

"No, sorry Kiri!"

"awww maaan...Can I at least visit others?"

"Oi! Can you please explain what's going on?" Burn yelled, getting the teens attention.

"Oh! That's simple silly! Welcome to 10 worlds, or, more specifically the global village!" She said, swinging her arms around.


End file.
